Alone
by Amy122
Summary: I'm scared... scared to be alone, when my brother was killed I became frightened, but I met him... a certain man with a look that could kill, I was no longer scared to be alone. But now...I am...he's gone and not coming back... I don't know what to do anymore... I'm alone...all alone...VergilxOC not sure anymore if this will be a Vergil x OC or Dante x OC or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry or the characters. I only own copy of the games and soundtrack, nothing more nothing else.**

* * *

Cornered like a cat's prey- scared. I never wanted to fight my brother. I always refused to fight him but, this time I had no choice. It was live or die, kill or be killed. Hearing footsteps coming closer I turned and faced Ardan, his eye glared at me showing he's no joking or kidding around.

"Do you know who killed our parents?" He asked.

I didn't – couldn't answer his question. I didn't know the answer to that. I don't know who killed our parents or why. I really didn't, I wanted to know. But I didn't have it in me to pipe up and ask him those questions.

"Well? Do you?" He shouted.

I still didn't answer him. I was close to tears, he has never yelled at me at all, not in our entire life. I simply just stood there with my back to the wall that was behind me staring at him, watching his every move.

"A demon attacked our family, killing our parents," He started explaining methodically. "Actually it was a man named Ron Branson who did it- he made agreement with a Demon and was given powers and order the attack on our family. I thought the Demon attack killed not only our parents, but you as well. When I found you, I was relieved to know you were unharmed from the attack.

"I knew I had to protect you, to keep you safe from another Demon attack, you're my one and only little sister, Christine. It's my job to keep you safe!"

I didn't understand at all. "It's 'your' job to keep me safe? If that's 'your' job, then why are you trying to kill me?" I questioned.

I saw him glare at me, I wasn't sure if he was going to answer me or not. If he doesn't, I want to find a way to get an answer out of him. Though, I highly doubt that I could have done anything.

"Actually I've decided to change my mind. Why should I protect a coward like you? You're not my sister, but a cowardice version of her. My sister wouldn't be standing in front of me with fear written on her face. She would be standing up to me, at the very least." He explained. "You're nothing more than a coward, a chicken. Nothing more than a whore." He spat the insults.

Hearing those words slowly started to make my blood boil. Why is he calling me these names? I simply shook my head, I don't want to start anything with him, he's my brother and I love him a lot. I don't want to lose him at all…if I lost my brother, I don't know what would happen. I quickly pulled out a smoke bomb which caused a smoke screen, blocking me from Ardan's view, quickly hiding behind a short wall that was to my left.

When I heard him cough I knew he could not see me- hopefully he wouldn't find me, either. "I know you're hiding. C'mon out Christine. You little bitch, I'll find you and when I do..."

I held my breath and tried to keep my heart from pounding out of my chest, afraid that he would hear. Closing my eyes I lowered my head into my arms hiding my face and trying to keep calm.

"It's your fault. Everything is your fault! You should be dead- mother and father died protecting you. You should be dead. I'd rather have you dead than our parents! At least then they would be alive and living happy!" I never would have expected to hear that from him- especially not being shouted at me as he threatens my life.

When he found me- and of course he did, a wall a yard away wasn't a good hiding spot- he started to throw rocks at me, taunting me more. I tried to call out to him begging him to stop- he didn't. It reminded me of my childhood back in the orphanage. I was always picked on, and teased. I always, always cried and screamed out for Ardan. He came and protected me until he left. After he left I learned how to defend myself. I hit the leader of the little group and he was sent flying a few feet away. I realized then that I had a temper and didn't like to be pushed around.

I came back to reality when I felt a stone graze against my cheek, leaving a small cut which started to bleed. My mind kept flashing back to the stones being thrown at me when I was a child…and even now. I finally snapped, clenching my fist and tighten my gloves I reached for my gunblade a weapon of both a gun and sword. Its motion sensors tell it how I'm holding it- if I need it to be a sword or a gun. When all of my fingers are on the hilt, the barrels, trigger, hammer, and pin are all inactive; the barrels are moved to the back and out of the way acting like a guard for my hand. If I were to place my index finger on the trigger, the blade moves back while the barrels move forward and from there the trigger, hammer and pin all becomes active and ready to fire.

I used it as a sword, crashing against his. Losing my temper was what I wanted to avoid by trying to hide. Before he died, he told me to leave Ayuga and to never come back; he said that whatever I do, not to hunt down that man because he was extremely dangerous. I took his robot, Clank, and his sword- something to remember him by. And I took his last words with more than a grain of salt. If somebody doesn't kill the man, he'll keep killing as he pleases. But it could also be some sort of a trap. My brother was just trying to kill me, after all. He knew how I work. He knew I would want to hunt down the demon. He knew that knowing it was a demon would cause me to start hunting them. I wanted to make things right in Ayuga by getting rid of those demons that lurked there and including Branson as well.

I wanted to leave Ayuga, so I decided to hitch a ride to get out of Ayuga heading to Dourado, which from there I'll see about hitching another ride to leave Dourado. After a long ride, I arrived in a new town in which I didn't care to check the name of it as well I decided to stop at a restaurant to see if I could ask someone about a few things. Looking up in the phone book I found a number of a random local shop and from there I called the number.

After letting it ring for so long someone had finally answered the phone.

"Sorry, not open for business yet." A male voice said.

And with that the guy hanged up the phone. All I wanted was to ask if there was a demon hunter here in this town!

After hanging up the phone, I started to hear people screaming from outside turning my attention to the window, I saw people running from something and next thing I knew, I saw several demons run after them. Did those demons follow me here from Ayuga? Or did someone or something summon them here? I didn't want to think that they had followed me here, so I ended up shaking my head and ran outside, burying my feet in the ground I decided to draw their attention on to me and away from the other humans.

"I'm the one you want!" I yelled out.

That did get their attention; they turned around to face me. They ended up changing directions and decided to come after me, I grinned more and drew back my right foot and my fist as well when the demon got close to me and nailed it in the face with my fist sending it flying and right into his buddy as well. Popping my knuckles and my neck I figured I would have some fun with these demons.

Grabbing the scythe of another demon I ended up making him stab himself until he turned to dust while I was distracted I noticed in the end that one demon had snuck up on me and was carrying something over his head, meaning if he got close to me, he would explode taking my sorry ass with him! I quickly ran and hid behind a pillar in which I heard and explosion, I decided to take a peek. Just to make sure the coast was clear.

The demon did explode and took several of his demon buddies back to hell with them. I'm not exactly sure if they are still alive or not. I slowed down to a jog and finally stopped all together. There was not a soul in sight at all.

Did the humans leave? Where they able to flee the town? Did they move further into town? Did the demons kill them? Did something happen to them?

All those questions ran around in my mind. My thoughts were interrupted when I started to feel the ground below my feet shaking. Earthquake? My body started to sway as I tried to make my way over to something sturdy to hold onto for dear life. I grabbed onto a light pole and held on and in a distance I saw a tower rise from the ground, but at the same time I saw several demons making their way towards me.

Before they could get close to me, I watched as they turned to dust from the road began breaking. That made my fight easier, soon the earthquake had finally stopped and I was able to let go of the pole. I looked up at the tower that rose out of the ground. Something was just telling me, that there was demons were lurking around because of that tower. I figured this would be perfect place to start as a demon hunter. Make all of those demons pay for what they did to my family. Starting with this tower, I will make sure to kill every single damn demon that comes at me.

Glancing at the entrance I saw more demons lurking around well more like sticking around the front door, which means I'm going to find a way to get rid of them. One way or another I will get rid of all those demons. Either I throw a bomb at them, or I take them head on. But, if I did that with my luck if I'd end up without a head. Kneeling down for just a second I took off the pouch that was on my right back hip and started to go through it.

A Cell phone, which is basically useless- no signal. Extra bullets- those could come in handy later. A knife? Eh, it might be useful against a demon or two. Clank. An anti-gravity breaker - that really could come in handy. Antidote for Poison- unlikely to be useful, but not impossible.

It then hit me, Clank. Pretty sure he could make something explode, if I'm not mistaken he has a heater, a light or a laser- I'm sure he could make something flammable explode. I took a quick glance around the demons, it was then I spotted a car that was already on fire that will work perfectly. Taking out Clank I pressed a few buttons on him and tossed him up in the air.

I watched as he flew over to where the demons were and he started to put on a laser show on the car that was on fire. Soon it exploded taking the demons with it and Clank came flying right back to me. Holding out my right hand he landed in my hand and from there I placed him back in the pouch and grinned when the smoke cleared.

No demons. In sight, at least.


	2. Chapter 2

I was able to get inside the tower without running into any more demons; I guess I was lucky that the demon got rid of a few of them. Walking further inside of it, I looked around, taking in my surroundings and looking for any threats. There had seemed to be about five to ten floors maybe less. But not a single demon in sight.

I was half wondering how many demons there could be lurking in this tower that I could get rid of. If there any, they are probably deep in the tower. I will find them, and when I do, I'll kill every single one of them, all those demons will pay for what they did to my family, I'll make sure of that. Walking forward, I noticed an angel-like statue with other statues surrounding it in front of me. The chamber was lit up by dim torches, casting an eerie light on each statue.

With each step I took, I could hear my footsteps echo so I ended up calling it the Echo Chamber, I glanced over my shoulder towards the right to see a set of stairs, turning around and walking back over to the entrance I glanced both to my left and right to see both set of stairs really. Pulling out my gun from my right thigh holster I checked the magazine cartridge to see I was still good on bullets, pushing the magazine cartridges up, I checked my gunblade's bullets which was good as well.

Walking up the steps I noticed a broken mirror to my right and stopped and examined myself. My brown hair was in a mess, I had bruises, cuts and scratches on my face along with a few scars…mostly from the fight with Ardan…I then glanced down at my feet, I was so close to tears…I miss him a lot…shaking my head I cleared those memories from my mind that I kept reliving. I glanced back up to see my brown eyes looked very tired from all the pressure. It would be nice to take a nap, but not with these demons running loose.

I was wearing a short black jacket that came an end a few inches under my breasts and underneath the jacket was a beige shirt that ended just beneath my breasts, flaunting a bit of cleavage, finally black shorts that were accented by a brown belt my right thigh on the other hand was wrapped in bandages - my holster. On the left I had a pouch that wrapped around my thigh and then circled up and down my waist via an extra strap that held my holster in place. There were two extra straps hanging from the belt that circled up and down my waist, and attached to those two straps was the holster for my gunblade, which while in its holster it will stay in gun mode. And finally to top it all off, knee high brown boots completed the ensemble.

While walking up to the first floor, I looked to my right and see a door covered in flames. The fire didn't seem to be burning the door. Instead, its only purpose looked to be to stop anyone who would want to go that way. Ignoring it, but keeping it in mind for later; I continued walking towards the set of stairs in front of me. I paused on the next floor, looking right and left, thinking about which path to take. I chose left, eventually, but halfway through I came upon a huge gap. I judge the distance quickly, deciding that it's too wide across from me to jump, even with a speed boost. There just was not enough space to get a running start.

Changing plans, I turned and took the right path instead, which led me to another set of stairs. Looks like I was going to get all the exercise that I need. This was starting to annoy me, could they not have made it easy to find the heart of the damn thing?

I glanced to the left on the next floor and let out a groan, really starting to hate the direction. A huge mass, maybe a wall, was blocking my path. Yet, again, I was forced to go right, only to come to another gap in the floor and a wall blocking its other side. What the hell was, I suppose to do now? I went over to the edge of the hole and peered down, letting loose a growl. How the hell did I missed that door?

I jumped down and went over to the door, testing to see if it would open. The knob turned in my grip and I walked through, glancing to my right instinctively to see a horde of demons. I tightened my gloves, now I can really start demon hunting, killing these demons.

I pulled out my gunblade and switched it into sword mode, running at the demons with a loud whoop. I got the first strike in, beginning a dance of alternating sword and gun modes, ducking and swerving as scythes swept down upon me, returning fire. I sheathed my blade when one scythe came extremely close and punched the offending demon in the face, taking the said weapon in the process. The other demons seemed to pause and look at each other, conveying a silent "Oh hell, what do we do?" look, before converging upon me

The battle ended quickly after that.

I threw the scythe at the last demon, impaling it right in the face. It disintegrated into dust, leaving me standing there sweaty and slightly out of breath. I turned, looking for more of them, but the hallway was empty.

I walked up the stairs and into the next room, eyeing the new demons that appeared in the room. I didn't know what kind of demon they were and could not honestly care less. Pulling out my sword I took it in both hands and started to spin it around in front of me. After the demon finished with its attacks, I charged at it and my sword landed against its weapon. We traded hits, the demons and I that is, but they paid dearly for their own hits, as I would use their own bodies against them to pull them closer and then send them flying with a well-placed kick.

Once they had all turned into dust, I walked to the stairs, giving the cage a precursory glance. I saw something glowing off in the corner, but it didn't catch my interest, so I continued on without sheathing my blade. The next room held some statues, which, thankfully, didn't move. So that was a plus.

Behind the statues lay a platform, which started to go up as soon as my feet touched it, leading me to a new area and yet more demons. I frowned lightly, but it didn't matter, I don't care how many demons I run into I don't care if I already know there moves .

Sheathing my blade I exited the room, I found myself back in the chamber I'd dubbed the Echo Chamber. Glancing off to the edge, I tried to gauge how far up I was. Pretty far up if, you ask me, but I'm not going to count- could take all day.

I could hear something ticking in the background and turned to my right to see a clock of some sort. On the other side of it was a door and I gritted my teeth. You better not be blocked. Spoken to soon, as I found out moments later when I found another large gap in the floor. I let out a groan.

Alright, two can play that game.

I walked back over to the stairs and turned around, eyeing the distance before I began to run. Leaping over the gap, I almost didn't make it, but I was able to catch the edge with my right hand. Sighing with relief, I raised my other hand and pulled myself over and onto the ledge. Dusting off my shorts, I proceeded through the door.

Upon entering the room, I saw a door to my right and a stairway leading off to my left. I went to the stairs, wondering if there was something important on the other side, but barely made it a few steps before the steps disappeared out from underneath me. Suddenly I was plummeting down. Thinking quickly, I pulled out a purple orb and waited before throwing it, at the same time I pulled out my gun that was on my right thigh and pulled the trigger and fired at the purple orb. It then exploded into a violent sphere which allowed me to land safe and unharmed.

At the bottom I had found myself in a cavern filled with demons…and no exit. Frowning, I glanced around, but my earlier conclusion remained. I thought about trying to break one of the walls, but decided that I just wasn't in the spirit of things. Glaring, I turned on the demons and pulled out my sword and went at them. A blue light had appeared in the center of the cavern after their deaths, a portal taking me back up to the room I'd been in before falling.

I went through the door on the right next, which led into a big room. If this was a cartoon seriously my jaw would have hit the floor, I mean my god! This demon was HUGE. Shaking my head and know it was part of the job I decided to do, and it's one that I'll get rid of period.

It dived down at me and I jumped, landing perfectly on its back. Without missing a beat, I ran straight up to its head. I wonder… I pulled out my gun-blade and swung down, grinning when the demon let out a yelp of pain. My glory was short-lived, however, when suddenly the demon dumped me off its back…and straight into the arms of some guy!

"Well now, this must be my lucky day. If every day were like this, I'd be a very happy man."

Gasping, I swung around and punched him with my left hand. He dropped me as a result and I glared up at him. He just rubbed his jaw and quietly said "That wasn't very nice."

Standing up I reached to the holster and grabbed my gunblade, which had fallen from my grasp earlier, and kept it in gun mode, keeping it trained on this new foe. A flapping noise drew my attention away, however, and I had found myself looking up at the demon that had dumped me off its back moments ago

"Look, we can do this one of two ways." I turned my attention back to the man who'd spoken, keeping my gun on him.

"Oh? And what is it?" I asked with a small growl.

Hearing that made him grin, he then pulled out two guns of his own one a silvery white, and the other a dark black. I drew my blade back, switching it into sword mode, and the man let out an appreciate whistle. "Nice weapon you've got there."

"Answer my question," I demanded.

"Since you already know its weak point, I suggest a change of pace." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm listening."

"You stand there and shoot it from afar, while I go in and deal the real damage." I narrowed my eyes at him, to which he just shrugged and said, "I just don't want you to get hurt." I could not stop the slight twitch of annoyance above my right eye.

"I have a better idea. How about YOU stay here? And I will go down there and kill it myself." I turned my back on the man and walked off. He didn't say anything, so I took that as agreement. Kneeling at the edge of the room, I waited for the demon to fly back around. Once it did, I jumped back down and ran for its head again, sword ready. Behind, I could hear gunshots. Guess he did decide to play the support role after all.

About halfway through we switched positions. Now I was the one shooting, while he hacked away at it. Minutes later, the demon laid dead and I was already going about my business. Seeing that, I was going to leave, the man called out after me. "What's your name?"

I stopped, wondering if I should give him my name, then shrugged and decided on giving him only my last name. "Dohman." I could have sworn I heard him ask what the hell kind of a name Dohman was for a woman, but I just smirked and kept walking, not even bothering to ask his name. I didn't care.

After going through so many rooms, I ended up in one with two talking morons. And the two talking morons were actually demons. They seriously annoyed me – they said they do not fight women! – and I started to walk past them, hoping they would change their minds and attack me. They're demons, and that means I have to put an end to them.

Right behind me, I heard the two knuckleheads pipe up.

"Look brother, it's been ages, but we finally have company."

My eye twitched at those words. What the hell was, I, chopped liver? Looking back, I saw that they were talking to that guy from earlier. I groaned out loud, thinking not him again…

"I see that."

"We must entertain our guest."

The man was starting to get agitated, pacing side to side as Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb continued to run their mouths. I couldn't blame him–the two were pretty aggravating.

"You're right. We have to be gracious hosts."

"Brother, what should we do?"

I rolled my eyes. What should you do? Well, you could start fighting. That way I can join in and get rid of another demon as well as all the other's that I killed along the way.

"How do I know? We need to come up with something."

The guy let loose a sigh, showing his agitation. He was not the only one. Unfortunately his sigh started up a new train of thought.

"Brother, out guest is…sighing."

"SIGH? What is…SIGH?"

Oh my god, how stupid can one be?

"Well a sigh is when-"

"Enough already! How long are you two gonna keep carrying on like this? In case you didn't get the hint, I'll spell it out. Your guest wants to go through. Got it."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I've had this chapter posted up on DA for a month now…plus I've been busy with life so sue me. If you want to follow me on DA, it'll be under Ami-chan21 just address me as Ady on there. Too much of a long story to explain on here.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry or the characters.**

I had felt another rumble and I was hoping it was not another earthquake, but I really don't think it was because looking up at the two demons I knew they were not about to let us pass through the doors, if this guy doesn't do anything about them, then I will. Looking up I watched as both demons stood up swords in hands and from there, they jumped down to where our level.

"Our job here is to guard this door." One said, "That's right! We can't let you pass." The other agreed.

They were twice the size of our bodies and all, but no heads. Meaning the swords do all the talking. A red demon and a blue one could be fire and water since blue always represents water, but then again it could mean air. The demons ran past the guy to the other side of the room, I quickly pulled out my gunblade and ran over to join the white haired man.

"Well nice of you to join me, did my good looks finally get to you?" He jokes.

He can't be serious, joking at a time like this?

"In your dreams, playboy." I answered.

"Aww c'mon babe, you're no fun. Heh, I'll give you my name if you give me yours." He said.

Before I could answer, I saw the demons jump into the air, "Get out of the way!" I shouted he knew what I mean and we both dodge to either side as the two demon brothers landed, the guy started to shoot at the blue one while I tried to fight the red one, I had sided step an attack coming at me and I had found out one thing. Friendly fire on them, meaning I can stand there in between them with something blocking me from both sides and they can attack each other like crazy.

"Hey, try to get them to attack each other as much as you can!" I yelled out and our backs met.

"Thanks for the tip, babe."

I could hear the smirk in his voice maybe I might just give him my name so he would stop calling me babe. This was starting to get annoying, I reached down on my gunblade, I flipped a switch which would allow me to use it as a Machine gun. Pointing it at the red demon I pulled the trigger which then started going off.

Taking a quick glance behind me, I noticed the blue demon was blocking the guy's sword often which was making it hard…plus I was starting to think, what happens if one sibling goes down? They end up teaming up together to take down the enemy. I've seen it before. Switching my gunblade into sword mode I started to attack the red demon and sure enough he was blocking me too.

I felt a wind behind me, and I turned around to find out I was correct about my theory. Red for fire and blue for wind, these demon brothers are fire and wind which gives them the advantage. Using wind on fire will only make it spread compare to water.

Glancing back at the red one, I saw his weapon coming at me; I dodged it at the last second and hissed in pain when the blade touched my skin on my sides. I tumbled to the ground rolling until I stopped when I was flat on my stomach; my right hand was covering my wound. Right now, I don't have time to bandage it, struggling to get up I could hear gun's firing behind me and I heard the guy asking me if I was okay. I simply nodded my head but spoke out because he can't take a look at me to see if I shook my head yes or no. I manage to stand up but was clutching my side; all I could do was watch the guy take on the two demons since they lost interest in me.

"Don't even think about moving or fighting! Think of yourself right now." He shouted.

He's right…I need to think of myself right now, but I couldn't try to bandage my wound when there's a fight because they could easily change targets and come after me. I walked over to the other side and slowly slid down to where I was sitting, I had no choice but to watch the fight. I sat there watching his fight with the demon brothers; he would sometimes switch his sword out for his two pistols from behind him. I gasped when one of the brothers actually landed a blow on the guy, but, what got me…he was acting it was nothing…there is no way a person could be doing that…

I saw the red demon charging up to attack him and I manage to yell out to him.

"W-watch out!"

He dodged it at the last second but, still came out okay. Which surprised me again, clutching my side, I tried to use my left hand to stand but, I heard him call out to me, telling me to stay put and not to move. Ignoring him, I managed to stand up I walked over to some debris I removed my hand from my side, I managed to lift it up and at the same time, I could feel my side pulling due to the cut. I then threw it at both of the demon brothers, but in the end the red one got hit. I cursed at myself; I wanted both of them really.

"Take the other out before-never mind." I started.

It was too late, the blue demon took higher ground and called out to the red sword meaning now, it was twice as strong as it was before. Reaching up I grabbed my brother's sword and charged at the demon. I'm not going to show any more weakness! If I show weakness around these demons then, they'll come after me 24/7 and I'm not about to let that happen. I clashed my sword against the demon's blue sword while the guy in red clashed his against the red sword.

"Can't you just stay down? You're going to get yourself killed." He pointed out.

"Tch, not like I care. Besides, I could care less about what happens to me anymore. As long as I can kill off these blasted demons, then I'll be a happy little bitch!" I answered.

Removing my right hand from the hilt of my sword, I drew back my right hand and slammed my fist into the demon's gut sending him flying and watched as he smashed into the wall behind him, the guy let out a whistle.

"You sure you're not a demon yourself?" He asked.

"If I was, I'm pretty sure my wound would be healed by now!" I stated.

I then could have sworn I heard him mumble about reminding himself not to piss me off. I then watched as both swords landed in front of us, but the guy just started walking away, after sheathing his sword. But soon, both Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb started speaking again, I grinded my teeth, I wanted these two, to shut it!

"Wait!" I glanced down at the blue demon sword that asked him to wait.

"Yes, wait. We have been waiting for a long time." The red demon sword said.

"Yes, a very long time." The blue one replied.

"For someone stronger than us."

"Someone who can control us."

"My name is Agni." So that's the red demon's name, now for the brother.

"And my name is Rudra. You shall take us with you."

What the fuck? They were asking HIM? I was the one who threw the debris at the red demon aka Angi, and I took down his brother too who I nailed into the wall! So much for getting a new weapon, but, then again, I don't think I would want a demonic sword that talks, especially these two.

"We could be a great help to you!" They both replied, they really want him to take them.

"Okay, but on one condition." The guy said, walking over to the two.

"What is it?"

"Name it!"

"No talking!" I tried hard not to laugh there, they were highly annoying when they spoke, I hope I don't end up walking into anymore demons who can talk, because if I do, I'll probably go crazy in the end.

"Fair Enough!

"As you wish."

He then picked up both weapons and started to show off, which caused me to frown. I saw him grin towards me and wink which caused me to wrinkle my nose. I'm so not into that type of man and I'm so not looking period.

"Impressive."

We both frowned and I watched as he bumped the two heads together as if reminding them of their deal with the guy.

"No talking. Good."

He was happy when he saw that they weren't going to talk anymore. I saw him then glance in my direction, his eyes then went down to my side which I forgot until I felt it starting sting.

"Think you need to leave and go see a doctor?" he asked.

I shook my head no, and clutched my side with my left hand while pulling off my hip pouch and started to dig through it. I know I have a needle and thread in here…along with an extra needle filled with anesthesia. I forgot that I had bandages and a cloth in the pouch, I pulled out a canteen of water and tried to open it but, it was taken from my hand. I glanced up seeing it was the guy, I watched as he took off the lid and poured it on the cloth I had, and from there he handed it back to me.

Putting my middle finger to my mouth I bit down on the tip of my finger and pulled my hand out from my glove and took the cloth from him and pressed it to my side. I hissed in pain and let my glove fall from my mouth so I could do the same to my left hand. Reaching down with my left hand, I pressed hard on the wound to at least try to stop the bleeding or to slow it down. I kept the cloth pressed to my side slowly I removed the cloth to check to see if I do need stitches.

I was right. It was pretty deep, so really I need to try to clean the wound, numb my side, and from there stitch it up which will hurt. Pulling out the needle I had to let go of the cloth, but even when I did, it stayed put so I could flick the needle a few times to make sure that the, anesthesia was not frozen. I removed the cap that was on the needle itself. I pulled the cloth away and stuck the need close to the cut but, not too close and injected the anesthesia in so hopefully when I do start the stitching I won't feel any pain.

"By the way, I never got your name."

I glanced up at the guy and sighed while cleaning around the wound, I figured might as well or he'll bug me for the rest of my time here in this blasted tower.

"Christine" I answered.

"Not bad of a name, babe."

He flirted but it was a failure because I was too involved with what I was doing, he sighed and left after giving me his name. In which he said was Dante, I watched him go and my mind started to wonder, he's not all that bad….but.

I stopped there and went back to work on stitching myself up. Good thing, I brought tons of bandages…after stitching it, I wrapped a bandage going around my back, my right side across my stomach and over the stiches and back around my back a few times. Gathering everything up, I placed everything back in my pouch and slipped my bloody gloves back on, only thing I wish. Wish I brought some extra water to get the blood off my gloves…

I managed to stand up and gathered up any of my weapons I had left lying around and walked to the door where Dante walked through not too long ago. Meaning, I'm behind now because of this wound. No matter, it's only a matter of time until I catch up to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Exiting the room I stop to think, how far am I behind Dante? I guess the only thing I can do is continue forward, it really didn't matter, because I know I will catch up to him, one way or another I will. I sigh when coming out onto a balcony I could feel my side starting to sting now, meaning the pain from the stitches and the needle is starting to catch up now.

After going in and out of two different rooms I finally found myself in a room filled with books, and here I find books that means I don't need to make a trip to a damn library. I got one here! Walking over to a random book case, I started glancing at the back of the books I pulled out one and glanced through it, mostly talking about the demons and different types.

Closing the book I slid it back and glanced around apparently all of these books are talking about demons or something close to them. I walked down a bit further my index finger sliding over the books, I pulled out another opened it up in the middle of the book and gasped. This one is talking about Ayuga! But, why? I read on to find something I didn't even know about.

From what it says here, Ayuga is known as a cursed city and has been known as one since Ancient times.

"_Wait…Ancient times? That could mean either one or two things….could probably mean way back when OR during the medieval ages."_

Glancing back at the book I read on, yep. I was right, apparently a wizard of some sort had gained demonic like powers and used it for the wrong thing, and before he was killed he cursed Ayuga and ever since then demons appear out of nowhere. So that means there's a portal around Ayuga, and I'm going to break that portal.

I pulled out my gunblade and pointed it to a shadowy figure who held up theirs hands.

"Hey, c'mon you don't want to shoot this handsome mug now do you?"

The figure came out from the shadows and I just narrowed my eyes and put my weapon back. It was only Dante, so apparently I somehow had gotten in front of ahead of him. I turned my attention back to the book I was reading and I heard footsteps walk over to me.

"Didn't know you like to read babe."

I sighed, I really wish he wouldn't call me 'babe'. So annoying.

"I told you my name, and I would like it if you used it. Besides, you really don't anything about me." I retorted.

I then casted my eyes further downward and mumbled to him, "I'm only reading up stuff about where I'm from, stuff…that I didn't even know about at all."

I felt him close to me, too close if you ask me. He was standing right behind me reading over my shoulder.

"So from what I'm reading there's a demon portal in this Ayuga?" He questioned.

"Yea, and that's where I'm from, and I'm going to break the portal and kill off the demons there." I answered.

"Tch, as if babe, there's no way you can handle thousands of demons. You'll be killed and your pretty face ruined."

I didn't answer, but, I do know it's none of his business about the demons lurking in Ayuga.

"Sorry, but that's none of your business, you have no business in Ayuga and with the demons there. It's my home and I'm the one who's going to kill every single one of them even if it kills me."

I pulled out Clank and had him scan all the pages in the book about Ayuga.

"Even if it's not my business how about I just help you out instead?" He offered.

I looked down at my feet very unsure of things at the moment. It's my home, and that man who my brother mentioned is the one I need to get rid of along with the demons plus the portal. I don't need an outsider involved in my problems.

Besides, after my brother tried to kill me, I've learned not to trust people such much at all. It's hard for me to trust and get along with others due to the way I am.

"Thanks. But, no thanks."

"C'mon, let me help. I can help you kill off the demons."

I thought of it for a moment, "I'm sorry, but. I don't need any help. Besides, it has nothing to do with you at all." I replied.

"Tch, the demons have a lot of things to do with me. Ever heard of Sparda?"

"Sorry, I'm not from here at all. So I don't know who Sparda is." I answered.

He sighed and ended up explaining that Sparda was his father who was a demon while his mother, Eva was a human woman. Never even thought that a demon and human would fall in love with each other. Never in my entire life had I heard something like that. Meaning Dante, is a half demon and half human.

I see why now that dealing with demons would be his business, since he's the son of this Sparda demon, and all the demons hate him because he betrayed his own kind and they decide to have revenge on his son then it is his business I guess.

"Alright, I guess I'll let you in on my life and about the demons with me."

I ended up telling him about the demons and that man and he nodded his head, in the end Dante said he'd help me get my revenge that is if I lived or so that's what he said. With that I heard scuffling noises coming from the other side of the library, with that I told him good luck and left.

I decided to leave some demons for Dante so he could have some fun to keep him occupied at least. With me, I decided to head forward to see about more demons to slay. I'm not really in the mood right now to deal with any demons, so Dante can take care of them.

After walking around for a bit more, I found more demons hanging around while I was taking care of some of them, I pointed my gun right at a girl and she had her gun, pointed at me. Her hair was chin-length on both sides of her face, and she had a fringe that reaches her eyebrows. There was a scar across her nose that stood out, but not as much as her eyes. Her left eye was red while her right was bluish-green. She looked nothing more than an average school girl but that's counting the weapons she held. She had a utility belt to hold gun magazines, one connected to the belt is a harness for a bigger weapon she carried. On the front she carried a pistol and a sub-machine gun on the back, with a lever action bow gun of sorts strapped to her left thigh, and she had another pistol strapped to her right shin.

And here I thought I was dangerous, but then again, I am when I'm angered.

"Are you a human, or demon?" She questioned keeping her gun pointed at me.

"If I was, I wouldn't be using a gun on you." I replied back in a monotone type voice.

I then pulled my gunblade away from her and placed it in its sheath, and reached up to take a hold of my sword that was on my back. Keeping my eyes on the girl, she now had two pistols pointed at me as if saying make her day. I then quickly pulled it out of its sheath and sliced a few demons that were right behind her and placed it back in its sheath before in a blink of the eye.

"I'll take that as you saying you're human."

Kicking the sheath up I placed it on my back, and turned to the woman, "If I wasn't human you, would have already been dead. Besides, I'm not a human hunter, if you catch my meaning." I answered.

"Besides, what's a young….woman like you doing here?" I didn't want to say child, because she looks like she's more in her late teens than anything. So I just addressed her as a young woman instead of child or teen.

"I'm after a demon. One that killed my mother." She answered.

I was about to say that there are tons of demons hanging around here but, then again she could be talking about a human who has gained demon like powers, like _him._

I wanted to talk to her a bit more, but decided not to and to move on but, I couldn't since I noticed countless of demons had made their way toward us figuring we're both women and we're weak. I simply stared at them, thinking I could take them all on and kill them, but it would be much faster if I had help. I called out to her and told her we could take all of the demons on and with both of us it would make it go faster than with one person.

She nodded in agreement and pulled out two of her own pistols and started to shoot at several demons coming her way. I began to pop my knuckles and my neck to get myself ready. Getting myself into position I waited for the demons to get closer before I started to bang their heads around.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a demon had raised its weapon to attack, I quickly elbowed it right in the face and soon started attacking the other demons. I turned to the left and punched a demon sending it flying only it hit the others but, only that one turned to dust. I quickly leaned backwards as if I was going to play that stupid limbo game, at the same time leaning backwards I placed my hands on the ground and ended up doing a back flip to avoid a scythe coming to give me a splitting headache.

"Tch, so that just means I'm not using my full strength in order for you fuckers to turn to dust." I clicked my tongue.

I then headed all out on the demons, punching or kicking them. I used my full strength I had in order to kill all of them off, after I was done on my side, I felt a quick breeze right behind me and dust fell upon my shoulders showing me that a demon tried to come up behind me while my guard was down. I turned around to see the young girl holding a gun in her hand and that she's gotten rid of all the demons on her side as well.

Brushing off the dust from my shoulders I complimented her and her skills on the guns. From there she turned her gaze to the side as if not wanting to hear what I had to say. From there she put her two guns away and pulled her bazooka up her shoulder and walked on pass me, going the way I came. As for me, I walked in the other direction wanting to find a better challenge and reason to live. I stopped short when I heard her call out to me.

"Thank you…for your help."

Was all she gave me before leaving the room, entirely, I walked on myself. I walked through so many rooms until I finally ended up outside and at the top of the tower. When I first entered the tower the sun was just setting, so how long was I inside? I couldn't tell by looking in the night sky since it was getting cloudy meaning a storm was coming. I took a look at my surroundings to see statues of some sort where here meaning…this place or spot was for something very important.

Hearing a set of footsteps coming towards me, I glanced in the direction they were coming from. But, I wasn't expecting to see _him_, after all these years…he has not changed….


	5. Chapter 5

When the person came out of the shadows I was slightly surprised to see him, he hasn't changed at all. He still looks the same as he did back then, even though so much time had passed since then, I haven't seen him since I day we went our separate ways. I watched as he walked up to me and stood beside me, looking out into the town in his left and he still held his sword that he said that his father gave to him.

"It has been a long time hasn't it."

I didn't say a word, but I knew he was right. It has been a while, I just really don't remember how long it's actually been that I last saw him…he was the same man who helped me open my eyes. He was a head taller than Ardan he still wore his traditional blue three tailed coat. It seems like yesterday I met him on that island.

I was with my brother on Fortuna Island, he said that there were people trying to do something dealing with demons there and he wanted to put an end to it before demons were let loose into this world. I was a different person back then, I was always scared to say what was on my mind to him, and he was currently a few feet ahead of me dealing with the demons, when I had felt a pair of eyes on me.

It sure wasn't Ardan at all that was for sure, nor was it the demons. I didn't know who the eyes belonged to because I had glanced around myself quickly, but I didn't see who the eyes belonged to. I finally glanced up to my right and saw someone standing there, the person was on a walkway pretty high from what I could see, the person appeared to be a male, wearing a blue coat the rest I couldn't tell much since he was too far for me to actually see.

But, I did notice the walkway he was one didn't have any demons up there, I then glanced at my brother who was dealing with the demons, even though I had a huge sword on my back he refused to train me. Shaking my head from the thought of helping him, I called out to him instead trying to gain his attention.

"U-umm…A-Ardan…" I called out to him.

"I'm a little busy here! Tell me later!"

I didn't know what to say then and there, I wanted to tell him that the walkway I just spotted was clear of demons, but he's too busy fighting them. I really wanted to help him, but I didn't even know how at all…I wanted to learn the art of sword fighting. And I would try to get him to teach me too.

There was demons standing up on top of cars dancing around like as if it's a bonfire. Most cars were on fire, which didn't help around either one of us. Not only that, but they were also dancing on top of cars but also in the streets until Ardan gained their attention. After he dealt with the demons, (of course I did what I could in using this huge ass sword I carry around on my back all day) we went on to the next area, which looked more like a market than anything, and of course a few demons were hanging around. And I don't mean they were there to do any shopping at all.

When he finished up with those, we headed to the next area, which lead to the docks and you could see the sun setting which made the ocean look beautiful. My mind then started to wander, what happened to that stranger with the blue coat? Did he make it alive? Could he have run into any demons?

I wanted to know, but I didn't dare actually say anything, I just sighed and closed my eyes feeling the breeze hit me in the face. I wanted to stay like that, but I could not. Not with my brother around…I heard footsteps meaning Ardan was looking around for something. Opening my eyes I saw him walking across the draw bridge towards the door on the other side of the dock.

When crossing over the bridge I heard a creaking noise and turned around to see it was going up for some reason. Unless it was a demon decided it wanted to have some fun, then I can't come up with anything really that could make the bridge come up. When walking through the door, we came into a room that appeared to be part of a mine, I glanced around and saw a second floor above us, but the problem was, no ladder or steps.

"Ah, no ladder or stairs, meaning we'll just have to turn around and go ho-"

"We'll climb."

"Eh?"

That's not what I had in mind…I really wanted to turn around and go home. But, he was already using the walls to climb, I watched where he places his hands at along with his feet and he finally made it. He motioned for me to do the same, I gulped and followed his path. When we came out of the mine there looked to be a small village there, but no sooner we stepped outside, a huge demon covered in fire appear.

His lower body was that of a large bull, his legs and feet perhaps a lizard or dragon, the upper body of a human male man, and looked like a cat face with horns he towered over both of us and over the houses too. His body was black, like cooled lava, with large, wing-like jets of flame sprouting from his humanoid shoulders and more flames cascading off his tail. If I wanted to be useful for my brother, I have to observe the way this fire demon fights.

Standing back and allowing Ardan to deal with the fire demon by watching its every move hoping to find a weakness. I watched a bit as he hack and slash at the demon and noticed his flames went out he was a bit shaken up at first then stood there for a bit before falling down breathing hard. I didn't see where or what he had attacked, but I do know that now would be the best time to attack him. I wanted to join my brother, but I wanted to watch in case for any weakness.

I watched as then the demon stood up and I could have sworn I heard him yell something. I gasped when I saw the 'lava' or flames on his body getting bright I yelled out to Ardan to get out of the way and fast, but he didn't listen. I ran out there and punched him which sent him flying a bit, at least away from the demon and flames which I felt a warm breeze hit me, but it didn't exactly touch me, in which I couldn't figure out why at all. Opening my eyes, I saw a barrier of some sort in front of me and glancing up I saw the robot Clank which belonged to my brother.

"You do know you'll pay for hitting me like that." He said.

I really didn't want him to yell at me…besides he wasn't listening to me like he always does, what was I supposed to do? The demon knelt down slightly and at the same time, we jumped away from there the demon had landed just right where we were standing a few moments ago. I knew, deep down that this demon was stronger than any others…but the question was, how do we beat him…I watched as Ardan attacked the demon again this time attack his feet, but what I saw made me realize one thing.

The demon easily kicked my brother, and that got me thinking right there. Attack his head or main body so he can't kick him. I nodded to myself I ran toward the demon pulling out my sword and leaped in the air and started attacking his head, hopefully this will give him one hell of a headache! But, one thing I wasn't expecting…he grabbed me with his free hand and threw me, I felt an impact against my head causing my vision to blur, I heard my brother's voice as I saw a blur come over to me.

"Tch, idiot. I could have told you not to aim for the head!" he stated.

"S-sorry…I was…only trying to help…" I apologized.

It was the truth, I wanted to help and I thought that would be perfect, but I guess not. I was about to stand up, but Ardan held out his hand as if telling me to stay put, and from there he ran after the demon swinging his sword at his feet again. I wanted to tell him to aim for the body at least that way he can't bring him like he did to me.

The demon's health must have been low because he was attacking more viciously and geysers of fire were launching out of the ground at my brother, again this time he lost his flames and fell down allowing my brother to attack him once again, but he got carried away and was sent flying when the demon regained its fire. I watched as it sent him flying and I screamed out to him, running over to where my brother was, I tried to shake him to wake him up. He was breathing, but that was about it.

His breathing was irregular, but he was alive which I was glad. Reaching over, I grabbed his sword so now I held my sword in my right hand, and his sword in my left hand. I wasn't going to let this demon get away with what he just did to my brother at all. I ran at him full speed and started attacking his main body while trying to dodge his sword and claw, plus his feet. He lost his fire again for the third time, and I kept hacking and slashing against him, but it didn't last long again

When I saw him stand up, I quickly ran away from him to where his fire blast won't reach me. Once the fire died down, I ran after him again and to attack him, it seemed that he was wearing down quickly because I heard him say something about retreating for the time being. If he's going to retreat, he's going to be doing it the hard way. Tossing both swords to the side, I ran after him and grabbed him by his tail feeling the heat against my arms I screamed out, but I realized that he was making his body very hot when he found out that some human had him by the tail.

Biting my lip to hard it eventually started to bleed and I screamed out, but at the same time, I managed to lift the demon off his feet and started to swing him around in circles before letting him go which when I did, he went right though the stone slab. There wasn't much time…the slab needs to be sealed once and for all…falling to my knees I looked at my arms, from my hands up to my arm pits, were burnt. Most likely a first-degree burn…

I heard footsteps coming from behind me, and I felt my body tense. I thought it was Ardan who woke up and was going to scold me for doing something stupid, but no. It wasn't Ardan, in fact it was the man in blue. I didn't even glance up at him nor, did I even attempt to look at him, I was scared…there was something about him that frightened me. But I did call out to him, I had finally gathered the courage to call out to him.

"W-wait! P-please…I…I need a favor t-to ask…" I stuttered.

"I do not do favors for weak humans such as yourself." He replied.

What did he mean by human? Isn't he human himself? But then again…the way he looked when I first glanced at him, perhaps…he's not human…at all. It didn't matter that stone slab needs to be sealed before that demon decides to come back out. Biting my lip once more I managed to stand up without using my hands or arms I turned to face the stone slab.

"Someone…needs to seal that stone slab…I…can't do it…" I mention towards my hands and arms, "And my brother…is knocked out cold…" I glanced over at Ardan

"Tch, pathetic human. I'm not here to do _any_ favors to any humans."

With that, he walked away, leaving me there with my brother who was rendered, unconscious. I stood there staring at the slab, it needs to be seal. It must be sealed, Ardan can't do it…and I-shaking my head I glanced at where my brother was and walked over to him. Most people now…with a first-degree burn on their arms would be crying…I was mostly trying to hold back the tears, yes I was in pain and I do mean a lot of pain, I felt like I still had my arms around that damn demons tail.

Kneeling down, I bite my lip I had no choice, but to use my hand and arms doing this…pushing my brother over on his back I choked back a crying of pain from using my hands and started digging through the inside of his jacket. I pulled out a square piece of paper and opened it up to reveal nothing, meaning it's the correct paper. Standing up I walked over to the slab and used my left hand to place the paper I then realized I didn't have anything to use to draw the seal with…I don't think I could stand anymore pain in my hands and arms if I bit one of my fingers to draw the seal.

Sitting by the fire, my mind as elsewhere mostly about what happened earlier. When Ardan woke up, he seriously yelled at me calling me an idiot grabbing that demon by the tail when I should have known the damn thing would have been seriously hot to touch. He bandaged my hands up to my arms of course he applied ointment on them. He even said something that once healed that he's going to train me on medics. I didn't want that now, I wanted to be a better fighter like him…

He also woke up in time to seal the demon, he said it should last for years to come. But something in me was telling me that, that's not true. Sometime in the near future the seal will be broken, and that fire demon will be loose again. But when that happens, I will be stronger than what I am already right now. The question was…how to get Ardan to train me to be stronger than what, I already am?

He would never train me at all for some reason, every time I mention or ask him, he tells me he refuses. When morning came, we made our way back into the mine again, and this time demons where there again. The good thing was, there were only three of them, and I was going to reach for my sword by Ardan told me not to because of my hands, I watched as he reached up for his sword and took care of the demons there.

After he dealt with those three, we came into a bigger opening, a waterfall and with the tracks for the mine cart leaving to the other tunnel, I saw ladders which made me very happy, but what I didn't like was, I had to go last due to my bandage hands and arms. Once we finally got to the top, I had noticed it felt colder than what it did when we first came in. But not only that, but there was more demons about four or five this time. Again, my brother told me to chill and not even think of lifting my arms.

Getting rid of those we climb more ladders and found the exit to the mine, what I wasn't expecting what a Blizzard! Right then and there, I started shivering my teeth started to clatter against each other I wasn't dressed for this at all. All I had was jeans tucked into my knee high boots, and a shirt that the sleeves hanged off my shoulders, I didn't bring a jacket at all. Glancing at my brother he had on a light weight jacket and he was shivering at all.

I was thankful the snow wasn't deep, but I did want to find shelter to get out of this blizzard. Walking up ahead a little I could tell we were going to be walking on the side of a cliff, which really got my stomach doing flips. Walking around the cliff I had accidentally looked down and I felt my heart sink to my stomach. I couldn't see the ground, not with the blizzard going, but we were lucky that as we walked up a few more we came out of the blizzard to where the snow as just gradually falling.

Up ahead I could stop what looked like a broken bridge of some sort, it appears that it's been like that for several if not maybe thousands of years. But what got me was, how in the word were we going to get down? I then heard movement and Ardan was already tying a rope to the rail of the bridge. He can climb down, but what about me, how am I supposed to get down?

"Here. Put these on." He tossed me a pair of gloves that were made of leather.

Glancing at the gloves and him who was now climbing down the rope, I really didn't want to follow him. I just wanted to leave and go home, I didn't want to be there at all, and…I didn't want him there at all either. I never liked it at that place, there was just something about that place I didn't like, and even to this day, I still don't like it.


	6. Author's Note

Author's note:

Letting everyone know that I'm leaving. I'm not sticking around this god damn site when you got these little fucking babies. 'Oh I don't like this user, their story sucks so I'm going to bash them' or 'their oc is a mary sue so I'll bash them' GROW up you little mofo's. Some people don't need your kind, you'd be better off letting a train hit you. "Momma says you got hit by a train" that would make my day if that happened. If anyone wants me hit me on DA (deviantart) Ami-chan21. You'll find more shit over there, and what I mean by shit MY shit. Btw this is about my assassin's creed story. Seriously stop a think fuckers, you, your family or friends could be at the damn bank when it's being robbed! It can happen to ANYONE! Even me. I could be walking downtown and get shot! Wrong place, wrong time! Get a LIFE!


End file.
